


The Odd Couple

by ozuttly



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, dumb romance, famous people dating, some light mentions of L-Elf/Haruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukino Saki is a famous pop star, while A-drei is the prince of a small but rich country. They're dating. Nobody knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odd Couple

They meet up almost two hours before the movie starts, and Saki can already tell that this ‘date’ is going to go exactly like the last one. 

A-drei is decked out in a scarf, hoodie and a pair of sunglasses, waiting for her at a small cafe just beside the theatre. He’s wearing gloves too, even though it’s barely below zero, as though somebody might recognize him just from his hands alone. 

Saki can’t help but heave a sigh at how ridiculous it is as she walks over to meet him, ignoring the occasional stare. 

Rukino Saki doesn’t like to hide. She enjoys the attention she gets, from the media, from men who want her and young girls who idolize her. But she realizes that A-drei wants to keep this little thing between the two of them secret, and so she put on a pair of sunglasses herself, but that was all. When somebody asked her on the bus-ride over if she was Rukino Saki, ‘you know, the idol!’ she had just smiled and replied that she got that all the time. 

Despite what some of the tabloids said, after all, she wasn’t heartless. 

"Have you been waiting long?" She asks as she arrives, and A-drei looks up at her, blinking with a slight frown on his face as he takes her in.

"Your outfit is too flashy," he says first, with a little bit of a grimace, and Saki puts up with a lot for this relationship, but the remark makes her grind her teeth and bite her tongue. 

"I wanted to look nice. Not everybody likes to hide like a hermit on their days off," she says icily as she links one arm with his and pulls him up to the counter to order. He’s cut off by the barista asking what they’d like, but Saki can see the disapproval on his face. Good, she thinks, just a little vindictively. He deserves it. 

A-drei’s paying, even though she can more than afford it herself, but sometimes he still has those ridiculous notions about propriety and manliness that make Saki laugh out loud (especially considering who the dominant one is in the bedroom, if she did say so) but it’s one of those things that she puts up with because she cares about him. And, maybe it’s a little bit endearing too. 

He gets her some kind of fancy caramel mocha latte, and a plain black coffee for himself, and as they sit down, he goes quiet. It’s not an uncomfortable kind of quiet, not yet, but this is always the way that A-drei is in public. He hates the attention he gets for being a prince, hates the way that people treat him differently from others. They’re complete opposites like that.

"So…" She takes a sip of her drink and lips whipped cream from her upper lip, looking up at him from under thick lashes as she rests her chin on her perfectly manicured fingers. "What kind of movie did you want to see?" 

He’s drinking his coffee quietly, staring out the window when she snaps him out of his reverie, and he looks up at her in confusion. 

"Hmm?" 

"The movie," she reminds him, growing a bit annoyed but keeping on a straight face with a little smile like always. He meets her eyes then, for a few seconds.

"Whatever you’d like to see," he says, and sighs in that not-so-dramatic-but-still-ridiculous way of his, and Saki rolls her eyes behind her sunglasses. 

"Come on, now, don’t men like to choose things like this?" She asks with a quirked brow, and his face colours a little as he takes another sip of his coffee and shakes his head. 

"I don’t have any particular preferences," he replies, and Saki looks at him with a tiny smile on her face. He is cute, and fun to mess with, she’ll give him that. 

"Hmmm… Maybe we should have asked Haruto and L-elf to come with us. Made it a double date," She says as she leans back and stretches, and A-drei’s cheeks turn even pinker as he sputters ever so slightly before regaining his composure. 

"Don’t be ridiculous," he says, and Saki isn’t dumb enough to think that A-drei is entirely, 100% over the little crush he had on his bodyguard. But it’s ok, because she knows he loves her, and he knows that she isn’t entirely, 100% over the little crush she had on Haruto either. There’s a silence between them again, and then A-drei shifts a bit and glances up at her again. "…You do look nice today, even though it is flashy." 

Saki isn’t usually the one to blush on their dates, but she can feel a bit of colour coming to her cheeks as she attempts to laugh off the bold-faced compliment and takes a sip of her drink. 

"Of course it’s flashy," she replies with a little grin as she leans over the counter towards him. "I like to be noticed." 

He stares back at her for a moment, then the tiniest of smiles appears on his own face as he leans in to her and reaches for her face. Saki denies that her heart thumps just a tiny bit as he wipes a smidgeon of whipped cream off of her nose, and pops his finger in his mouth. 

"I know," he replies, and Saki can’t help but lean in close and kiss him, just a quick little peck on the lips that leaves him startled and blushing before she laughs and stands up. 

"Come on, then," she laughs as she pulls on his arm, yanking him out of the booth. There’s a spin in her step now, and she’s reminded why she keeps doing this, even through the troubles. "Let’s go to the theatre. I wanna go see something mushy and romantic." 

She giggles, and A-drei crinkles his nose, but Saki knows that he loves romantic drama, and for once she decides not to tease him about it.


End file.
